


i̸̪͕̱̊̇̿́m̷̨̟̙͕͚͙̪̮̉ ̵̥̳͙̫̪͇̩̰̠͂̌ͅf̷̜̃͗̍̅͝į̶̱̟͈̣̙̊n̴͇̻̯̩͍̆͒̇̔͒̂̕͠e̸͕͚̓͋͛͝

by DeadlySiyiens



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, based of a lil bit of my life 🤪🤙, jacks comforts mark thru a breakdown, just in case, mark and jackson are bffs (｡◕︷◕｡), rlly rlly soft yiaer (｡•́︿•̀｡), trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlySiyiens/pseuds/DeadlySiyiens
Summary: Mark broke down and hid it from his best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im not going to leave this hanging istg  
> i actually am almost finished, it pretty short  
> but im breaking it into smaller chapter bc there might be awkward breaks

Mark lay in darkness.

 

Trying not to think about the exams he was about to give in a month. 

 

Repeating words of encouragement.

 

_ “You can do it! Just wake up early in the morning, make something new for breakfast, to treat yourself. Then start doing past papers for business or if I'm really stuck, to go over notes. Take a break and then repeat for another subject. Yes, okay- a simple plan to follow through.” _

 

He sighed and pressed his lips to form a small smile.

 

_ “It’s okay... You just have to put my mind to this. Remember to take care of your well being along the way so you can feel confident throughout the journey.” _

 

A couple of few tears strolled down his cheek, turned to the figure who was sleeping to his right, wishing to be embraced by him.

 

_ “Be positive, Be strong. Be brave—” _

  
  


ℌ𝔢 𝔥𝔞𝔱𝔥 𝔟𝔯𝔬𝔨𝔢𝔫 𝔦𝔫𝔱𝔬 𝔞 𝔮𝔲𝔦𝔢𝔱 𝔰𝔬𝔟,

He broke into a quiet sob,

 

𝔟𝔢𝔤𝔤𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔣'𝔯 𝔥𝔬𝔩𝔭. 

begging for help.

 

𝔥𝔦𝔡𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔥𝔦𝔰 𝔳𝔦𝔰𝔞𝔤𝔢

Hiding his face

 

𝔲𝔫𝔡𝔢𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔟𝔩𝔞𝔫𝔨𝔢𝔱𝔰. 

under the blankets.

 

𝔥𝔢 𝔧𝔲𝔰𝔱 𝔠𝔬𝔲𝔩𝔡𝔫’𝔱 𝔱𝔞𝔨𝔢𝔱𝔥 𝔱 𝔞𝔫𝔶𝔪𝔬𝔯𝔢.

He just couldn’t take it anymore.

  
  


Mark heard somebody was tossing around next to him, his cry went silent and gently wiped off the evidence of pain.

 

A bright white light directly shone at his face. Forcibly squinting his eyes to make it harder to see if he was crying.

 

Jackson averted the flashlight away from the elder and rolled over, “I’m sorry, Mark did I wake you up?”

 

He uses one hand to abruptly lift his body and examine the other’s face, “Wait— Are you  _ crying _ ?”

  
  


𝔥𝔦𝔰 𝔥𝔢𝔞𝔯𝔱 𝔥𝔞𝔱𝔥 𝔥𝔞𝔱𝔥 𝔣𝔢𝔩𝔱 𝔥𝔢𝔞𝔳𝔦𝔢𝔯,

his heart felt heavier,

 

𝔥𝔦𝔰 𝔠𝔥𝔢𝔰𝔱 𝔥𝔞𝔱𝔥 𝔥𝔞𝔱𝔥 𝔣𝔢𝔩𝔱 𝔱𝔦𝔤𝔥𝔱𝔢𝔯,

his chest felt tighter,

 

𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔥𝔦𝔰 𝔱𝔥𝔯𝔬𝔞𝔱 𝔥𝔞𝔱𝔥 𝔥𝔞𝔱𝔥 𝔣𝔢𝔩𝔱 𝔡𝔯𝔦𝔢𝔯

and his throat felt drier.

  
  


The elder pulled the blanket down to his chin.

 

“No,” Mark answered, his voice appearing unstable. “My—... My eyes get watery from wearing contacts on a daily basis.”

  
  


ℌ𝔢 𝔡𝔢𝔰𝔦𝔯𝔢𝔡 𝔥𝔢 𝔴𝔞𝔰𝔱 𝔠𝔬𝔫𝔳𝔦𝔫𝔠𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔢𝔫𝔬𝔴. 

He hoped he was convincing enough.

 

𝔞𝔰 𝔥𝔢 𝔡𝔦𝔡 𝔴𝔥𝔦𝔰𝔭𝔢𝔯 𝔞 𝔣𝔬𝔯𝔰𝔴𝔢𝔞𝔯.

As he whispered a lie.

 

𝔥𝔢 𝔡𝔦𝔡 𝔩𝔬𝔳𝔢 𝔥𝔦𝔰 𝔪𝔬𝔰𝔱 𝔡𝔢𝔞𝔯 𝔣𝔯𝔦𝔢𝔫𝔡

He loved his best friend

 

𝔟𝔲𝔱 𝔥𝔢 𝔠𝔬𝔲𝔩𝔡𝔫’𝔱 𝔞𝔩𝔩𝔬𝔴𝔢𝔱𝔥 𝔥𝔦𝔪 𝔨𝔫𝔬𝔴𝔢𝔱𝔥,

but he couldn’t let him know,

 

𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔞𝔤𝔬𝔫𝔶 𝔥𝔢’𝔰 𝔦𝔫.

The agony he’s in.

 

𝔰𝔬 𝔥𝔢 𝔡𝔦𝔡 𝔞𝔠𝔱 𝔞𝔰 𝔥𝔢 𝔴𝔞𝔰𝔱 —

So he acted as he was  _ — _

  
  


“Ok.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson tries to talk to Mark pt.1

The younger shuffled closer to Mark and slowly stroked circles on the elder’s back. Drawing random patterns on his back as a way to sooth him which had the opposite effect because Mark was anything but feeling calm.

 

“Why do you hide things like this from me, Mark?”

 

Jackson lightly pulled Mark towards his chest and steadied his face at the other’s ear, murmuring, “I know you’re awake, Yien.”

 

Silence.

 

With the exception of Mark’s heart hammering his chest.

 

Jackson sighed. “Can you at least turn towards me?”

 

It took a few moments for Mark to convince himself when he did he was confronted by an expressionless face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading !
> 
> kudos n comments are appreciated 💕
> 
> i love you y'all *enters pleading face* ❤


End file.
